Anvari
Parent Clan: Daeva Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Majesty, Nightmare :“There are no two ways of being a seer. The only way to see is via asphyxia or congestion, whether by yoga, drowning, or narcosis.” '''Roger Gilbert-Lecomte' 'Bloodline Weakness: Hooks of Oblivion' When feeding from any mortal not currently under the effects of an opium-based drug (heroin, morphine, codeine, opium) or a designer drug based on opium (China white, oxycodone,), the Anvari gains only half the normal Vitae. if she feeds on a drugged-up mortal, she gains Vitae at a normal rate but also suffers the effects of the drug. The Anvari will have no trouble finding heroin junkies in Berlin. Use +hunt when feeding on a subject intoxicated with opiates. You must take the “Drugged” Tilt afterwards as outlined on 'God Machine Chronicles' pg. 208''. Use +hunt/half when feeding on a subject not intoxicated with opiates. You receive half the normal amount of vitae, but do not have to take the “Drugged” Tilt. Our house rule for drugs is outlined here. :ST's Note: You may choose to take care of this entirely off-screen, as role-playing a laborious process of avoiding addiction and fighting withdrawal is not everyone's idea of fun. We don't believe in forcing anyone to RP anything (you are, however, eligible for beats if you role-play the debilitating effects of your weakness). If a given player chooses not to play this, what we would like to see is that they still keep the Anvari weakness at the back of their minds, letting it inform or factor in to their character's IC decisions. 'Bloodline Gift: Eleusinian Sympathies' An Anvari may treat any individual affected by opium-based substances that they have fed on as one step higher in Blood Sympathy. Mortals and clanmates are considered thrice-removed for this purpose. 'Devotion: Nepenthe' 'Fragrance of the Hal Gil' Auspex • 1 XP Cost: - Dice Pool: Intelligence + Streetwise + Auspex Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), drugs used in past hour (+1), crowded area (-1), numerous drugs or other addicts in area (-1) The character gains a sense of the location of any narcotics within 30 yards for the remainder of the scene. Fragrance of the Hal Gil also allows an Anvari to determine if someone in her line of sight is under the influence of a narcotic. This power can be combined with Auspex (Heightened Senses) to double its effects. 'Inflict the Empty Soul' Auspex ••, Nightmare •• 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Manipulation + Medicine + Nightmare vs. Stamina + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3) This power allows an Anvari to instantly strip himself or another of the traces and effects of a narcotic substance. 'Crave the Caress' Auspex ••, Majesty •• 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Manipulation + Persuasion + Majesty vs. Composure + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Vice, Mask or Dirge that supports addiction (+2), Addiction (Narcotics) Condition (+2), past addiction to narcotics (+2) The subject is overcome with a powerful desire for the drug in question, which persists for the remainder of the scene. The subject readily accepts and immediately takes the drug if anyone provides it. Alternatively, the vampire may use the subject’s desire as leverage, gaining a +2 modifier to any Social rolls involving her. 'Kiss of the Hal Gil' Majesty •••• 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Presence + Medicine + Majesty vs. Composure + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Addiction (Narcotics) Condition (+4), past addiction to narcotics (+2) The Anvari must touch the subject, with a roll of Dexterity + Brawl – Defense if the subject is unwilling. The subject affected by the Kiss of the Hal Gil immediately suffers the effects of the narcotic, becoming euphoric and relaxed. The subject’s ability to feel pain is greatly reduced. He does not suffer wound penalties for the duration of the power, but all his dice pools and Resistance traits such as Defense are reduced by two for that time. The Kiss lasts for one hour or the remainder of the scene. 'Blessed Drowning' Majesty ••••, Nightmare •••• 4XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Strength + Medicine + Nightmare vs. Stamina + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Drugged (Narcotics) Tilt (+2), past addiction to narcotics (+2) The victim is affected as if he had suffered a potentially lethal overdose of a narcotic. Stamina + Resolve is rolled once for the victim to resist the effects of a poison with a toxicity of 7 (the successes achieved with the roll takes away from the lethal damage inflicted by the drug). The power inflicts damage a single time, but the victim’s dice pools and Resistance traits are reduced by three and he does not suffer wound penalties for the remainder of the scene. Kindred are not affected by the lethal damage of the power, though they do suffer the stat penalties as affected by the drug. The effects of this power cannot be ignored temporarily with the expenditure of a Willpower point and a successful Stamina roll. 'Source' Bloodlines: the Hidden p.20-29. With reference to the revision by Is_A_Becca@RequiemforKingsmouth. Category:Daeva Bloodlines